Momethical
by lizteroid
Summary: A sequel to 'Nunethical' catches up with Mary Eunice and Timothy a couple of years after the final chapter of Nunethical. Rated T for now, subject to change within a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_ **This is a sequel to Nunethical; it can be read as a continuation of Nunethical, or as a separate entity. I decided to somewhat incorporate the ideas I had and write this, hopefully it'll live up to its predecessor. Set several years after Briarcliff was run into administration by the State of Massachusetts; Timothy has left the Church, Eunice had already renounced. I also need to give thanks to Anissa for helping with a bunch of things during my writing!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

Rising early, as he did every morning, Timothy rolled over, slamming down the button on his alarm clock before he groaned and heaved himself into an upright position, tilting his head side-to-side, feeling each of his vertebra cracking. The four or so hours sleep he was wracking up was simply not enough, but he was functioning, for now. He had a long day ahead of him, before it all began again.

After, showering and dressing, Timothy drove over to her place. The same house she'd be relocated to when she'd been somewhat forced to leave Briarcliff with the baby, Magdalene. He had been making the same journey almost every day for the last couple of years. Turning out of the parking lot of the bar he was residing above, he took the second left, then the third left and finally the second right, and before long he pulled up outside of the McKee's, honking his horn. When his daughter didn't rush out, Timothy decided on going in to find her.

Rapping his knuckles on the door before he turned the doorknob, Timothy smiled, peeking around the edge of the door. Glancing inside, he saw a petite blonde wisp flying along the hallway towards the door, arms outstretched before he pushed the door open wide, bending slightly, with his arms outstretched also. Timothy chuckled, lifting his daughter and steeping inside the house, glancing around as he pushed the door closed behind himself, kissing Magdalene on the cheek.

It was then he heard the pots and pans banging together, clanging from the kitchen. Timothy gently set his daughter back on her feet and smiled to her, raising a brow in question as to what the commotion was. Before Magdalene could respond, out rushed their little boy, Matthew. Timothy shook his head, amused as he saw Magdalene giggle when she realized her brother was naked from the waist down. The toddler scampered over to his father, still clanging the lids together like military cymbals, behind him, Mary Eunice finally appeared looking bedraggled until she saw Timothy, he had scooped both of their children and was gazing back at her from his spot in the hallway.

"...I didn't hear you come in..." Mary Eunice finally spoke up, fixing the collar of her dress as she felt her cheeks flush.

"My apologies, I did knock first..." Timothy responded, glancing between their children, slowly letting Magdalene down before he winced and allowed the now wriggling toddler to escape, "Maggie, do you have everything? Run and get your coat..."

Mary watched their daughter flit away to grab her satchel and coat, and she sighed, "Timothy...don't call her that. Her name is Magdalene..."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Mary...you look exhausted, perhaps we should...cancel tonight."

"No." Mary responded almost too swiftly. She cleared her throat and glanced down, allowing a shaky breath to hiss out, "No, I-I'll be fine...later..." she nodded.

As Timothy made to respond, Magdalene rushed back to his side, reaching up for his hand, "I'm ready now. Take me to school?" she glanced up expectantly, smiling angelically at him. She looked so much like her mother when she did that. Squeezing at his hand, Magdalene urged her father onward, "Come on, time for school!" she exclaimed excitedly, ushering Timothy out of the door, leaving Mary alone with a wormy toddler.

It did not take Timothy long to drive to the school. Once they arrived however, there were cars backed up, trying to allow parents and school buses to park up and drop the students at school. Glancing around, Magdalene tried to spy any of the friends she had made at Kindergarten, waving to students from the other homerooms. Timothy made sure to park outside the gate for the Kindergarten class, gently patting Magdalene's head and she unbuckled her seatbelt, and skipped off with the small group of girls she had become friends with.

Timothy watched as her blonde pigtails disappeared in the throng of gingham and paisley, before he started up and drove on towards the high school site. Once there, he made his way to the classroom he had been allocated for his seminars. He was leading the abstinence classes. Even though his devotion to God had ended with his renouncement of his vows, Timothy still held onto some of the values the Church considered sacred. After his consideration of suicide, Timothy had realized his priorities were all wrong, and decided providing for Magdalene was of more importance than his devotion to the Lord. He could do that from his bedside, or in his car.

The students soon began to pour into the classroom as Timothy was still setting up. This was his first seminar of the academic year. He had done this for a whole year already, working with the Sophomore students of '68. He always began a new programme with the Sophomore students, the Freshman were always still too young to be truly thrown into any sexual education practise. Glancing up and over his glasses, Timothy nodded to his students, greeting them and offering seats.

"Welcome, welcome back all. As this is a new academic year, with some fresh faces among us, I would like to give you all the opportunity to pose any questions you deem fit for discussion..." Timothy nodded, smiling before he turned to his notes, missing the face of the student who spoke up.

"Who was the child you were taking to Kindergarten this morning?"

Timothy swallowed and glanced up at his students, his eyes darting around the room, all the expectant faces staring back at him as they seemingly waited on baited breath for an answer. He cleared his throat, "That...that was my daughter, Magdalene." he nodded and stiffened, "Now, are there any questions relating to the material of study?"

"Considering this abstinence class, you don't really practice what you preach...Father."

This time, he caught the perpetrator; a pretty little thing, yet sassy. He could see that much already, her attitude was awful. Clearing his throat, Timothy raised his brows and rested himself against the desk behind him, nodding, "You're entirely right, Ms...?"

"Meg Hart..." she made sure to annunciate every syllable in her name as she glared back at him, challenging him.

"Ms. Hart...the act itself was one full of regret...on account of both parties, but...we were..."

"Who's 'we'...?" Meg pushed him further.

"Mary Eunice..." a gentle voice chirped. A simple girl glanced up, and across the room from behind heavy horn-rimmed spectacles until she caught Timothy's gaze and saw his narrowed eyes.

"You are, Ms...?"

"Leder. Roberta..." she smiled up at him cautiously, and she realized he recognized her, he was studying her face.

"Yes, Ms. Leder...Ms. McKee is Magdalene's mother..." he sighed gently, getting lost in his thoughts, "Another former servant of the Lord..."

A few chortles echoed around the room before silence overtook everything once the students finally realized what Timothy had said. Hearing the silence, Timothy was startled from his reverie and glanced around the room, more expectant faces. He didn't know what else to say. Within several minutes of the seminar beginning, he had admitted to not abstaining from intercourse, he had a child and he had had sexual relations with another member of the clergy; vows had been broken.

Holding up his transcript, Timothy finally broke his contact with the students and glanced to the booklet, "We're ready to begin..." he stated hesitantly, "Everybody please turn to page two..."

The rest of the day dredged on, like a rowboat in murky waters, pushing hopefully through lily pads and spawn. Timothy swiftly packed up his briefcase and made his way to the Kindergarten yard, ready to collect his daughter. In the yard he saw Roberta, collecting her younger brother, he nodded in acknowledgement before he turned to see his daughter rushing across the yard, coat flapping behind her as she beamed, ready to go home to mother and brother.

Parking up outside the house, Magdalene barely gave Timothy enough time to turn off the ignition before she flew out of the door and raced inside the house to greet her mother and younger brother, Matthew. Timothy followed, carrying her coat and school satchel over his arm, placing them on the dining table before he turned and came face-to-face with Eunice.

"Timothy...th-there's something we need to talk about..." she moistened her lips before breaking eye contact and glancing to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_ **This is a sequel to Nunethical; it can be read as a continuation of Nunethical, or as a separate entity. I decided to somewhat incorporate the ideas I had and write this, hopefully it'll live up to its predecessor. Set several years after Briarcliff was run into administration by the State of Massachusetts; Timothy has left the Church, Eunice had already renounced. I also need to give thanks to Anissa for helping with a bunch of things during my writing!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

"Timothy...th-there's something we need to talk about..." she moistened her lips before breaking eye contact and glancing to the floor.

Timothy chuckled softly and nodded, holding up his hands in surrender and he spoke up, "I know, I've gotten into the habit of calling her Maggie, and I know you hate it, but I can assure you, I will n-"

"No, that's not what I want to talk to you about..." she responded, her tone quiet, suspect.

Looking now to Mary Eunice, Timothy raised his brows, "Is there something wrong?"

Wincing, Mary Eunice glanced up at Timothy for the first time since she had broken their eye contact. She swallowed slightly and cleared her throat, "That all depends on how you look at it..."

"Are you in trouble? Do you need money?"

"No, I-" she turned away and sighed, using her fingers to massage her temples, "I-I...another. There's going to be another."

"Another...?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Mary looked to him, "Another child, Timothy."

"You're sure? How do you know, Mary?" he asked her, stepping closer to her, ready to embrace her should she need it.

"I, uhm...I stopped by the Doctor's office last Saturday. Roberta was here with the children...I'd been getting these migraines and this terrible pain across my abdomen, I thought perhaps it were my appendix, I was not as lucky. The doctor examined me, did a few tests, I got the phone call around lunchtime, today." Mary nodded and glanced to him, "I've been invited for a sonograph, to determine how long it's been since the baby was conceived...Dr. Appleton's office just got their machine."

"Oh, Mary..." Timothy exhaled, shaking his head slightly, slumping against the wall opposite her. This news, he had not been expecting. Looking to her, he shook his head, "It's 1969, Mary...we're no longer with the Church. Hadn't you been prescribed birth control?"

Blinking at him rapidly, Mary Eunice tilted her head, "You know I don't believe in that, nor do I believe in terminating the life of a child who has done no wrong."

"I was not suggesting that you-"

"We should have stopped...after Matthew..." she sighed and shook her head before clearing her throat and leaning up as she saw Magdalene clomping down the stairs in her mother's shoes, "I don't want them to know, at least not yet." Mary stated, her tone hushed until she turned to Magdalene and smiled brightly, "What's this, sweetheart?"

"I want to do a play for daddy..." the petite blonde responded, beaming at her father, "At school, Miss Leder told us to write something that makes us happy, so I wrote this story...Lucy and I practised it in the schoolyard. But, because Lucy isn't here, I'll play both parts."

Timothy glanced to Mary Eunice, who nodded, gesturing he could stay if he wanted to before he turned his attention back to their daughter, "Of course, I'd be happy to watch my shining star giving a wonderful performance." he chuckled and scooped her up as the front door opened, it was Roberta, she came after school each day to help with dinner and bath time.

"Hi Bobbie!" Magdalene smiled and waved to the student from her father's arms.

"Ms. Leder..." Timothy nodded, acknowledging her, "I had no idea you came to help here, after school."

"Oh yes..." the girl responded, her braces forcing her "S's" into a lispy hiss, "Ever since the last few weeks of school before summer break last year. Miss McKee decided to take me on of a Saturday at first, then she really needed the help once Matthew started getting bigger."

Timothy just nodded, although her words had not been spiteful, they cut him almost in two with the guilt they inflicted upon his conscience. He carried his daughter through to the living room, finding Matthew laying on the rug, playing with the fringes until he saw his father and squealed like a stuck piglet. The mousy toddler rolled himself over and stood, rushing towards his father at breakneck pace, flinging himself into Timothy's legs, tugging at his trousers to be lifted. Instead, Timothy knelt down and placed Magdalene down before placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.

From the doorway, Mary Eunice sighed and watched the scene unfolding, "Magdalene, why don't you ask Roberta if she'd like to-"

"Bobbie! You can be in my play. You're going to be the queen, and I'm the princess. Okay?" Magdalene swiftly bargained for Roberta's talents, cutting off her mother and turning to her still squealing brother, "Matthew, please be quiet, my play is about to open and you're being very noisy."

Roberta chuckled, pushed her horn-rimmed spectacles up onto the bridge of her nose and cast a glance to Mary Eunice, who looked troubled, "Miss McKee...pardon my being so forward but, is everything okay?" she raised her brows to the blonde.

Startled from her reverie, Mary turned to Roberta and smiled casually, "Of course, I'm just exhausted. Matthew's been auditioning for the fifth member of The Beatles one would assume..." noting Roberta's confused expression, she elaborated, "He found the lids, to the pots and pans. He hasn't stopped banging them together for _hours_..."

"Perhaps you should rest, Miss McKee. I'm sure their father and I can keep the children under control for a few hours." Roberta assured, holding her books close to herself and smiling softly to her employer. She then gently stated, "I had no idea you were once a Sister."

"Who told you that, Roberta?" Mary Eunice asked quietly, she was not about to shoot down the messenger. This girl reminded her of how she once was before joining the convent and becoming Sister Mary Eunice. Roberta was shy, retiring, and probably the brunt of all the high school pranks that existed. She saw herself in the girl and knew she would not fare well to conflict.

"Oh, forgive me, Miss McKee, was that too forward of me?" Roberta panicked slightly, feeling her cheeks flushed, she glanced across to Timothy, "It-it was their father. He's our abstinence teacher at school." she nodded to Mary, "Ms. Hart's daughter, Meg...she asked who Magdalene was, she must have seen her being taken to Kindergarten...and well, it was discussed that you were once a nun..."

Nodding, Mary Eunice smiled, "Yes...we worked together at Briarcliff Manor. I...I think I should lay down."

"Of course, we'll wake you when dinner is ready." Roberta smiled and nodded, watching as Mary Eunice made her way to the stairs, ascending them to rest.

Mary Eunice did not take long nor find difficulty in drifting into a peaceful and much needed slumber. With a daughter in Kindergarten, with an overly active imagination, and a toddler who found sheer joy in causing such a raucous, Mary needed the rest wherever she could find it, but she did not like to leave the entire responsibility of looking after her rowdy children and fixing dinner upon Roberta. Almost instantly, Mary Eunice was out and her subconscious took over.

_"Timothy, we can't, Magdalene is sleeping just upstairs..." Mary Eunice whispered as she felt Timothy's arms around her, lips peppering kisses down her neck._

_"Yes, she's upstairs, we're down here." Timothy smirked against her delicate skins, his fingers moving round to her front, fumbling with the buttons there. He glanced up at her face, her head was thrown back slightly and her hands were resting on his shoulders as he back her against the counter._

_"Timothy..." she breathed, feeling his hands everywhere, and feeling the counter pressing into the small of her back._

_In one swift movement, Timothy lifted Mary Eunice up onto the same countertop she and Magdalene had been baking on just hours earlier. The baking had long since been abandoned but the supplied were still out. He grinned to Mary Eunice, reaching under her dress. It had been too long for both of them, he knew she had not met nor been with anybody since their triste, and he had certainly not been with anybody either. He knew she wanted the same thing he did._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_ **This is a sequel to Nunethical; it can be read as a continuation of Nunethical, or as a separate entity. I decided to somewhat incorporate the ideas I had and write this, hopefully it'll live up to its predecessor. Set several years after Briarcliff was run into administration by the State of Massachusetts; Timothy has left the Church, Eunice had already renounced. I also need to give thanks to Anissa for helping with a bunch of things during my writing!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

Waking, Mary Eunice sighed and cleared her throat, glancing across to her left she winced. Past 3am. She had woken hungry, and was at that stage in pregnancy that she craved certain foods, right now it was for something sweet. Ice cream sundae. She donned her robe and tied it loosely around her waist, her small baby protruding only slightly between the flaps of her gown. Mary Eunice crept past Magdalene and Matthew's rooms and descended the stairs to the kitchen, she knew she had ice cream.

Arriving at the island, after having collected the ingredients for the ice cream sundae, Mary Eunice set it down and moved to her cupboards, searching. She did not find what she was looking for. Turning and glancing over her shoulder from her position in front of the open cupboards, she swallowed, staring at the phone hanging on the wall. She didn't even bother to close the cupboard doors as she made her way over to the phone and lifted the receiver, hearing the dial tone bleating in her ear as she hesitated to dial the number.

It rang out just twice before he answered, his voice was dusted with second old remnants of the slumber she'd roused him from. Swallowing gently, Mary Eunice bit her lip for a moment before turned and glanced to the cupboards, "Timothy..." she whispered, not wanting to wake the children.

"Mary, what is it? Is everything okay?" he asked, his just roused voice gone in an instant and replaced with deep concern and worry, "And, the children...?"

"Everything is fine with us...I just woke up. I was hungry..." she began, realizing how ridiculous her call was beginning to sound, "I was making ice cream sundae. I got e-everything out but I-I..." she began to whimper, feeling her lower lip quivering. Mary Eunice sniffled and continued, "I don't have the glasses..." she sobbed and quickly covered her mouth, hoping the children hadn't heard her.

"You don't have glasses." Timothy repeated and sighed. Squeezing his eyes, he sat up in bed and woke himself up, "You mean...the tall ones?"

"Yes, li-like at the Mom & Pop..." she sniffled again.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. With two glasses..." he responded and hung up to ready himself for this late night visitation.

Timothy did indeed arrive within ten minutes and let himself inside, where he found Mary Eunice standing at the island, sobbing. He exhaled and moved towards her, placing the glasses before her and he began on making the sundaes, one for Mary Eunice and one for himself. Once he was finished, he placed the spoon on the counter in front of her, she had stopped sobbing now but was hiding her face, once she heard the spoon however, she looked up and saw the sundae in front of her. Timothy held up his finger, signalling to give him just a little longer, he took two cherries and placed one atop each dessert before he smiled to her.

Red-eyed, Mary Eunice smiled and blushed a little, "Thank you..." she took a bite and watched him, "And thank you for coming over."

"I told you I'd be here, any time you wanted me to be. Ever since missing those first couple of years of...Maggie's life, I had to be certain I wouldn't miss any more." he nodded and gently touched her hand, "How are you feeling?" he asked her, "Any better than last time?"

"Much, Matthew was, well...I just suppose that how active he was in the womb was an indicator of how active he would be when born." Mary Eunice chuckled slightly before she glanced to her slightly protruding abdomen, "This one is...this one seems perfect..." she glanced up at Timothy, into his eyes and nodded. She took a moment to savor the dessert, Timothy's company and the soft early morning chirps of the birds, "Speaking of children, it's Magdalene's birthday on Friday, I'll be throwing her a party, for her and a few of her friends from school. She'd love for you to be there."

"Of course I will be there. She's our daughter, Mary." Timothy nodded, placing his hand once again over hers, "Has she discussed what she would like?"

"Yes, you know how she loves her dolls, she really wants a Rocking Horse. And a Malibu Barbie...it's a doll..."

"Yes, that's our girl!" he chuckled a little, "Was there anything else? I'm sure while we can, we should buy Maggie whatever she wants, Matthew too."

Mary Eunice finished her ice cream sundae as she reeled off a list of possible gift ideas for Timothy to buy for their daughter's sixth birthday. After the gift list, Mary smiled and discussed the party arrangements; who was invited, times, food and party favors. She discussed party games, would they be suitable for Matthew to join in...? She had no idea, but Friday was rapidly approaching, and she needed help.

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday seemingly flew by Mary Eunice, and soon she was preparing the party foods fo Magdalene's sixth birthday. Sandwiches, jell-o, tarts, and even sausages on cocktail sticks. It was almost four, Timothy had brought Magdalene home from school and was helping her choose which dress of the two she would wear for her party, and which would be her new Sunday dress.

As Mary carried the last tray of food into the living room, the doorbell chimed, the first guests were arriving. As best she could, Mary hurried to the door and greeted the little red haired girl and her mother, who had equally as ginger hair as her daughter. Mary Eunice smiled and stepped aside, "Come on in, Joanie, Magdalene's just choosing her dress. Yours is very pretty!" she smiled to the little girl before nodding to her mother, as she was handed a gift to place on the table where the other gifts would go, "Thank you Joyce. Magdalene will be down in a minute...oh! Here she is!" she chuckled as she heard her daughter racing down stairs, ponytails flapping, with Timothy hot on her heels, "Timothy would you mind? I have to change, this is Joyce and Joanie...I shouldn't take too long."

"Of course..." he smiled and turned to Joyce once Mary Eunice had left, "Can I get you something to drink Ms. Simmons? Joanie?"

"No, thank you." both mother and daughter responded in unison.

Soon, most of the guests had arrived and Mary Eunice was back downstairs, with Matthew also. She smiled across the room to Timothy and mingled with the other mothers, and occasional fathers. It was at that moment Mary glanced across to her daughter and saw she was now carrying a balloon around inside her dress. Setting Matthew down beside the small group of boys from Magdalene's Kindergarten class, Mary Eunice moved over to her daughter and her two friends, Alice and Mandy. She cleared her throat and sat beside Magdalene.

"What are doing, sweetheart?" she asked the girl, glancing between Magdalene and the other two girls, "What's this...?" she asked, tapping the balloon.

"I'm pretending to be you, mommy." Magdalene responded quickly and glanced down to Mary's abdomen in her fitted dress, "Did you eat a baby? Mandy said that's what her mommy did, that's why her daddy's here today..."

Mary Eunice was at a loss for words, when she had been pregnant with Matthew, Magdalene hadn't even noticed nor had she questioned it. Smiling casually, Mary Eunice shook her head, "I didn't eat a baby, sweetheart, no." she sighed, wondering whether or not she should tell her daughter about the sibling she would be getting in a few short months, or if she should wait until she and Timothy could speak with both Magdalene and Matthew and explain.

"Then what happened?" Mandy asked cautiously.

Leaning in gently, Mary Eunice glanced around to check if nobody was listening before she whispered, "I ate too much cake..." she nodded before glancing across to Timothy. she saw him smiling to her, he had noticed how the girls had gestured to her abdomen and she had rubbed over it. Breaking eye contact briefly, Mary Eunice smiled to the trio, "Girls I'll be back later, I have to prepare the party games!" she said excitedly and kissed Magdalene's head before she stood and made her way over to Timothy, "...she was asking whether I'd eaten a baby. We have to tell them, she keeps staring at my stomach..." the blonde stated.

"We can tell them tomorrow, let her have her fun. It's her birthday." Timothy smiled and took a bite of cake, leaving a trail of icing upon his nose and upper lip.

Mary Eunice smiled before she bit her lip, staring at the icing sugar upon Timothy's face. Slowly, she reached up her fingers and traced them down his nose, removing the icing sugar before she placed her finger between her lips and smiled delicately at him, gazing back at him. It took her a few moments of flicking her eyes between Timothy's eyes and his lips before she even realized what she was doing and where they were. Breaking eye contact with him once again, Mary Eunice flushed and stepped away, "I have to start the games..." she muttered, it was all she could do to prevent herself from kissing him so openly.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_ **This is a sequel to Nunethical; it can be read as a continuation of Nunethical, or as a separate entity. I decided to somewhat incorporate the ideas I had and write this, hopefully it'll live up to its predecessor. Set several years after Briarcliff was run into administration by the State of Massachusetts; Timothy has left the Church, Eunice had already renounced. I also need to give thanks to Anissa for helping with a bunch of things during my writing!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

She smiled as she finally heard the faucet shut off, and the toothbrush clacking against the basin before it clattered into the holder with her toothbrush, and he made his way out of the en suite, shutting the light as he smiled to her. Both children were finally tucked in their beds and sleeping after the manic day they'd had, spent at Magdalene's birthday party. Mary Eunice looked over at Timothy and bit her lip, she had been waiting for this moment since the party had gotten into full swing, and for its entirety she had avoided him for fear of awakening the sexual tension within her.

Timothy crossed to the bed, seeing Mary Eunice was already settled, wearing the pajamas he'd left the last time he'd been there, watching him, as he dropped his trousers, removed them and folded them. He stood in his boxers and undershirt before he peeled back the covers and joined Mary Eunice, smiling at her softly. Timothy took a moment to settle and make the cool sheets a little warmer before he leaned over and pressed his lips chastely to hers, feeling obliged to do so as he was sharing her bed for the night. It came as a surprise when Mary decided on pressing her lips back against his, deepening the kiss he had initiated.

Her fingers licked the hair behind his ears and at the nape of his neck as she gazed back at him, their faces mere centimeters apart, "I'm glad the children are finally asleep...I've been waiting for this..." she bit her lip gently, stroking over his cheek with her thumb, "The icing sugar...if you couldn't tell..." she blushed a little and leaned in again to place a kiss upon his lips. He was not denying her, but he was neither accepting. It caused her to look at him, furrowing her brows slightly, "Timothy, what is it?" she queried.

Snapping from his reverie, Timothy shook his head and smiled to Mary Eunice, sliding his hand under the covers to touch her protruding abdomen, he could feel the warmth radiating from her stomach, even through her pajama shirt. He gazed at her and responded, "I've just had a particularly long day, but I know yours was longer...the planning, the food, the gif-" he was cut off, she had pressed her lips to his once again.

"Less talking..."she whispered against his mouth, sliding her hand across to his abdomen before allowing her fingers to trial down, under the waistband of his boxer shorts. She stared deep into his eyes and she trailed her fingers south, feeling how he shivered in anticipation, awaiting her touch. Her lips lingered around his, her breath against his mouth, hot and warm.

Taking her time, Mary Eunice began to tease Timothy slowly, working her fingers along his length, feeling how the blood began coursing under her palm. It did not take long before he began hardening under her touch, his body developing chills with each of her strokes along his length. She felt his hand sliding down to make its way under the hem of the pajama shirt as he began to roll onto his side, she stopped him, tugging at the bottom of his T-shirt and pulling it up over his head before tossing it aside, completely discarding it as she pulled his lips back to hers. As her hands trailed down his body to his boxers, Timothy stopped her, leaning over her as he propped himself up on one arm, holding her hand in his own.

"Not yet..." he murmured to her, smiling down into her face.

"Timothy, I've been saving myself all day for this..." she groaned and bit her lip, "Please..."

Resting now on his elbow, he allowed himself to reach beneath the shirt she was wearing -his blue button down pajamas with the white piping around the breast pocket and the lapel- slowly pulling it up towards her head, ready to slip it off. When he did so, Timothy's brows raised, he had not expected to see such a dramatic change, the pregnancy was certainly affecting Mary Eunice's body, and her breasts were not easily dejected from the equation.

Swallowing, Timothy smiled down to Mary Eunice before allowed himself to rest his hips against hers, leaning down to kiss her. He allowed the kiss to build before he broke it, peppering her neck and jawline with delicate kisses. As he reached her clavicle, he heard the soft, breathy moan the blonde allowed to escape before he reached her breasts, paying attention to their newfound ampleness. With each kiss, flick of the tongue, Timothy heard Mary Eunice moan out softly, readying herself to take him.

He knew she was ready. Sliding down her body, dusting kisses randomly over her skin, taking care over her abdomen, Timothy pulled at her pajama trousers and panties, noticing just how aroused she truly was. He smirked before he placed a number of kisses on her thighs, as he felt her feet at his hips. As he had removed her pants, he made light work of removing his boxers, as he traveled up her body, stroking over her skin with his fingers and lips alike until he reached her mouth once again, hanging open slightly. As he entered her, her mouth fell open wider, giving a breathy moan and she moved her legs around his waist.

Before Mary could move her hands to Timothy's face, he was supporting himself on both his arms, pressing his hips against hers before drawing them back, and repeating over again. Thrusting only lightly into her, he knew with her arousal coupled with the lack of sex they'd shared, he would not last long should he quicken his pace. He thrusted only slightly faster than when he'd initially entered her, eliciting moans with each stroke as he felt her short nails biting flesh.

It was when Mary Eunice cried out slightly and gasped, did Timothy slow until he felt her squeezing at his biceps and hurriedly push him off of her. She hastily grabbed at the covers and panted a little, "Magdalene, wh-what is it, sweetheart?" she panted, figuring Timothy had only now realized that they'd had company. The blonde glared at him as she felt his erection pressing into her thigh as he tried to protect his modesty from their daughter, before she turned back to Magdalene, "How long were you standing there, dear?"

"I-I had a sore tummy..." the child pouted, "But...daddy, were you hurting mommy...?"

As their daughter posed the question, Timothy seemed at a loss for words, and Mary Eunice rolled her eyes before she made a swift save, "No, sweetheart. Daddy and I were...well, we were helping each other." Mary Eunice smiled and swallowed a little, casting a fleeting glance to Timothy, "It's what grown-ups do with each other, sometimes..." she smiled and nodded assuringly.

Timothy raised his brows and muttered, "Sometimes...?" earning him a sharp dig to his ribs from Mary.

The angelic blonde yawned, looking up at her mother tiredly before she nodded, "My tummy doesn't hurt now..." she smiled sleepily, already beginning to drift off as she turned, heading for the bedroom door, "Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy...I love you..." she slowly skipped off back to bed.

Mary Eunice sighed and watched as their daughter shuffled back to her bedroom, "I'll make sure she's tucked in..." she heaved herself out of the bed, grasping at her robe and tying it around herself as she followed Magdalene to ensure the child did in fact get back into bed and fall asleep. It did not take long, the poor child was exhausted from the days' excitement, she'd had so much cake and candy that she'd had a sugar rush and finally crashed. Soon, Mary Eunice returned, shuffling back along the corridor to her bedroom, closing the door behind her before she made it back to the bed and re-situated herself comfortably.

The roles had reversed now, Mary Eunice was exhausted, the work from the day combined with carrying the extra weight of the baby was causing her to fall closer to slumber than remaining awake. It was Timothy however, who wanted to continue the triste they had been interrupted during. When he was certain Mary Eunice was settled, he pressed himself against her back, and felt her stiffen before she relaxed and pressed back against him, she was willing and it showed as her body reacted to what he was doing.

* * *

The two were awaiting the arrival of their children for breakfast, they'd been flitting around the kitchen for almost an hour, readying cereal, bowls and spoons for Magdalene and Matthew to eat. After the night they'd had, they couldn't keep themselves from making contact with each other, both visually and physically. It was as Magdalene was descending the stairs did she see her parents standing by the refrigerator, her mother opening the door, her father reaching in for the milk. Kissing. On the lips.

Magdalene bursts onto the scene once again and beamed, squealing as she charged at her father, "Daddy!" she flew at him, arms akimbo, assuming he'd lift her. He did, scooping her up in his arms, she snuggled close to him, "So, you spent the night? Does that mean you're like the other mommies and daddies? Are you together? Is that why mommy's tummy is so big?" she reeled off almost impossible questions, looking between her father and her mother, expectantly.

Mary Eunice blushed gently at first before she gave a soft giggle and caressed her stomach as she looked to Timothy and nodded, "It's time..." she smiled to him as she moved toward the dining table and pulled out two chairs; one for Magdalene and one for herself. Glancing around, Mary looked to her daughter, "Sweetheart, where is your brother?" she questioned, sweeping the room once again until she saw him, glued to the floor, scribbling over the Yellow Pages with his crayons, "Matthew, baby, come here..." she opened her arms out to him and smiled.

As soon as Matthew had joined the family, Mary glanced to her left, to Timothy and swallowed, "My dears, we have something to tell you..." the blonde tucked back her hair and cleared her throat before she gently looked between her children and then continued, "Magdalene, I know you've been asking questions and your father and I both wanted to wait until your party was finished before we told you this..."

Timothy nodded as he patted his daughter on the head before he subconsciously moved his hand across the table to grasp at Mary Eunice's. He could see how nervous she was about sharing this news with their children, "Yes, we wanted you to have fun and spend time with your friends, Maggie. Matthew, you too."

"Mhm, and no, Maggie, I didn't eat too much cake at your party yesterday. Sweetheart, Matthew, you two are going to get a new baby brother or sister." Mary beamed and flicked her eyes between Matthew and Magdalene. Matthew did not seem all that phased, but Magdalene seemed to be contemplating what this news meant to them all. She was a bright child, conscientious.

"So, does that mean that you'll be like Mandy's mommy? You won't be able to get out of bed soon?" Magdalene queried, her brows raised and eyes wide.

"Oh no, sweetheart. Some mommies prefer to rest when they have a baby growing in their tummies...but, I'll be able to get out of bed. Don't worry, Magdalene." Mary Eunice nodded and smiled, reaching for her daughters hand before she glanced to Matthew, "And what do you think, my brave little soldier? Are you excited for a new baby brother or sister?"

Matthew just nodded, he was too focused up his Dinky car to really pay attention to anything that was happening around him. Mary just smiled and shook her head gently before she lifted him, and sat him on the seat beside her, before she stood, "Now that's done, I say it's time for breakfast!" she smiled and shook her head as Timothy began to stand, "No, no...I'll get it, stay with them." Mary smiled and moved toward the island, to gather the breakfast supplies, pressing a kiss to Timothy's temple as she passed him by, not noticing how preoccupied he seemed with his own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_ **This is a sequel to Nunethical; it can be read as a continuation of Nunethical, or as a separate entity. I decided to somewhat incorporate the ideas I had and write this, hopefully it'll live up to its predecessor. Set several years after Briarcliff was run into administration by the State of Massachusetts; Timothy has left the Church, Eunice had already renounced. I also need to give thanks to Anissa for helping with a bunch of things during my writing!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

Glancing up as she closed the door to Magdalene's room, Mary Eunice smiled at her older sister, Martha. Her sister was staying with she and the children now, regarding the fact that Mary Eunice was already past her due date for the birth of their child. Hers and Timothy's child. The blonde had no idea what the gender of their child was to be, she and he had not even had the chance to discuss names of either gender given that they were run ragged with Magdalene's dance recitals and Matthew's general terrible two's.

"You should have let me put her to bed, you need your rest, Mary." Martha stated plainly. Although older than her sister Mary Eunice, Martha was not yet married, nor had children. She was the spinster sister, the lady who lived at the end of the street with her two cats, who had friends over twice or thrice a week for coffee and cakes.

"Martha, there are still things around the house that need doing. I can't stay on bedrest all the time."

"That's why I'm here, dear sister." Martha nodded, "I do it all back home..."

Mary Eunice sighed, furrowing her brows before she remembered something. Recalling it from her memory bank. Back at Briarcliff, she had witnessed so many women pass through the system, all for the same reasons. The one in particular she remembered, and thought about as Martha spoke, was Lana Winters. It was at that moment it dawned on Mary Eunice. She glanced back to her sister, mouth agape slightly.

"I understand it now, Martha. No husband, no children...you don't like men. Is that why you have your friends over so much?" Mary Eunice questioned softly. She received no verbal response from her sister, but Martha just smiled knowingly in return to Mary Eunice before she turned to head downstairs, leaving Mary to check upon Matthew once more.

As Mary Eunice crossed the hall to Matthew's room, she felt a tightening in her abdomen before she felt that familiar pang, like an elastic band snapping inside of her. The blonde froze, outside her son's bedroom, before she looked down at herself, not able to see past the formidable bump blocking her view, but she felt the trickle. Glancing around swiftly, she saw her sister had already returned downstairs to the book she had begun upon arriving at the McKee's home three days before. Mary squelched her way to the top of the stairs and called down to her sister, "Martha! Martha!" she whispered before hissing slightly, "MARTHA!"

Martha's attention was finally caught and she moved to the foot of the stairs, looking up at her baby sister, "What is it Mary?" she questioned. The strawberry blonde had not been able to help Mary when bedding Magdalene and Matthew, but now she wanted her help, "What's wrong...?" she asked, seeing how Mary Eunice was looking to her.

"Call Timothy. I-I think it's time..." she nodded, her tone quiet as she turned, looking to her bedroom to grab her case for the hospital.

In what seemed like record timing, Timothy had sped across town and arrived at Mary's home, whilst the mother of his children and soon-to-be born child had only just managed to reach the foot of the stairs with her case, much to Martha's protesting and attempts of assisting her sister down the stairs. He took and nodded, "We have to leave now, to get you to the hospital."

"I know..." Mary whispered back, smiling slightly up at him before she glanced to her sister.

"Don't you worry, I've got control here...by the time they wake up, you'll have another one." Martha joked slightly, "Timothy, be a dear and call when it happens."

"Of course. Mary, lets go..." Timothy, stood, waiting at the front door, with Mary's suitcase.

* * *

Looking up from her position in her hospital bed, Mary Eunice gazed at Timothy as he helped her through the contractions she was feeling. Staying with her through each of them, allowing her to squeeze his hand until it turned white. She was really feeling these contractions. After a particularly strong one had passed, the blonde looked up at Timothy and frowned, "I don't remember them being this bad, Timothy..." she whimpered, "Not with Maggie, not with Matthew."

Timothy glanced down to Mary and sighed a little, "Mary, you're doing wonderfully, and although I don't know what it's like, I know you're dealing amazingly." Timothy told her and smiled assuringly, "I'm here, I'm right here."

During their conversation of pain and through contractions, the doctor came into the room to give Mary Eunice her check up, "Ms. McKee, good evening..." he smiled and donned his gloves, glancing to his assistant nurse beside him, "Lets have a look at you, shall we..." he motioned forwards and stood beside the bed, gently adding pressure as he felt over her womb, her abdomen and mused slightly, "Hmm..." he began before turning to the nurse, "...polyhydramnios."

Timothy was confused, he continued to hold onto Mary's hand as he glanced between the doctor and nurse, "Excuse me, what is wrong?"

"It's nothing we can't deal with, Mr. McKee..."

"Howard, Mr. Howard..." Timothy corrected him.

"Mr. Howard, we're going to need to take Ms...McKee to the delivery room, we're going to need to operate there." Dr. Bernstein responded.

"Operate? What is wrong with my baby? What's happening, Doctor? Is my baby going to be okay...?" Mary continued to reel off question after question until the doctor turned to his nursing assistant and gave a nod, she scuttled away to prepare the delivery staff for a newcomer to their theater. As Mary Eunice continued questioning and panicking, the doctor continued to check her over, noticing her pressure building on the efficient monitor at her bedside. He glanced to Timothy to try and calm her but Mary continued, "Doctor, please, do something. Why do you need to operate...?" she was frantic by now.

Timothy found her attention, moving his face in front of hers before turning her to look at him, "Mary, please...you have to remain calm. The baby needs you to remain calm..." he stated plainly, "Can you do that?"

"But, why do they need to operate, Timothy? There must be something wrong with our baby..." she wailed.

The nurse returned, "They're ready for her, Doctor."

"Of course, Ms. McKee, it's time. Please, there is nothing to worry about, we just have a more efficient way of delivering your baby this evening. Think of it as a pain free technique, for you and for baby." Doctor Bernstein tried as he began wheeling her bed out of the room, with the help of his trusty assistant, Bernice.

The last thing Mary Eunice saw was Timothy, holding her hand, rushing beside the bed before the nurse turned and broke away from the bed in front of him to block his path, "I'm sorry, Mr. Howard, you're going to have to wait out here. It's authorized personnel only from here. We'll let you know any developments."

"No...Timothy...I need him with me..." Mary whimpered as she was wheeled into the Operating Room and Delivery.

* * *

The hours seemed to tick by, and Timothy paced. It had been a few minutes since a nurse had exited the room before smiling to him and returning with a fellow nurse. He continued to glance at the clock on the wall, as matrons bustled past carrying folders and medicinal trays of pills, presumably vitamins for the new mothers. Along the hall he could hear other women in labor, their cries and yelps as contractions passed through them, pushing through agony.

After what seemed a decade longer than Matthew's birth, a nurse finally emerged from the operating room. Smiling to Timothy, who had taken a seat. She moved along the corridor towards him and stood facing him, "Congratulations Mr. Howard...you have a beautiful daughter. Your wife is being transferred back to her room, she needs her rest."

"A daughter..." Timothy felt the tugging at the corners of his lips, "Thank you, thank you. May I see her, both of them?"

"Yes, before she sleeps, it would be best..."

Timothy did not need to hear confirmation twice, he shot up from his seat and took off along the corridor like a rocket, dodging between doctors and matrons on the way. He gave a gentle rap on the door before entering, seeing Mary holding the newborn; their daughter. He slunk to the bedside once again and leaned over, peering to the baby. Timothy softly rested his weight upon the bed, reaching with one hand to cup the baby's head as he leaned in to kiss Mary, "She's beautiful, Mary..."

"I thought of a name for her...I think you'll like it."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note:_ **This is a sequel to Nunethical; it can be read as a continuation of Nunethical, or as a separate entity. I decided to somewhat incorporate the ideas I had and write this, hopefully it'll live up to its predecessor. Set several years after Briarcliff was run into administration by the State of Massachusetts; Timothy has left the Church, Eunice had already renounced. I also need to give thanks to Anissa for helping with a bunch of things during my writing!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

"She's beautiful, Mary..."

"I thought of a name for her...I think you'll like it." Mary Eunice smiled as she cradled the newborn, glancing up to Timothy.

"What is it?" he asked, catching a glimpse of the baby's dark hair under the blanket that swathed her.

"Matilda. We'll call her Tilly..." the blonde smiled knowingly before she leaned over slightly, Timothy meeting her to press her lips against his. Their kiss was delicate but passionate, it had been too long since they had shared this contact.

Pulling away once the kiss ended, Timothy sighed slightly, a tiresome sigh. He shook his head softly before flicking his eyes to read Mary's, "I do apologize for my lack of support to you Mary...I've-I've been contemplating a lot of things lately, and I know I should have been there for you, and for our children. It's just-"

Starting to panic now, Mary Eunice's eyes widened as she watched Timothy struggling with his words, trying to form a coherent sentence to express what he meant. He was having great difficulty, "Timothy, what is it?" she asked swiftly.

"The party, one of the parents...a-a father." Timothy stated, his words staccato, as he stuttered, "The father, he...he questioned me about something. Something I have not been able to forget since that day, it's been with me the whole time, and I have not been able to shake the idea, Mary."

"Timothy, you're scaring me, please tell me what it is that's been bothering you..."

Timothy inhaled deeply and shook his head, standing and moving away from the bed. He moved to the window and looked out, watching the ambulances and cars rolling up outside, unloading patients and moving off once again. It was like a conveyor belt, everything seemed to happen on a clock. He watched for a short moment before he bowed his head, still at the window, his eyes closed over.

"Timothy...?"

"It's for the best, I think..." he began shakily before he turned, hearing chattering outside the door. The children. Mary's sister, Martha had brought them in for a fleeting visit to see their newborn sister, "My children, Martha! What a wonderful surprise!" he glanced to Mary Eunice before giving a soft shake of his head.

Maggie all but zoomed into the room, a whirling dervish appearing at her mother's bedside, her brother in hot pursuit behind her. Both blonde haired children smiled up at their mother and awaited their first glimpses of their new sibling, of whom they did not know the gender yet. It was then Matthew blinked to Mary and raised his brows expectantly, "Mommy...?" he posed.

"Dears, my little lambs...are you ready to meet your new sibling?" the blonde asked, gently re-situating the bundle in her arms, "Your new baby sister..." she added before she smiled across to Martha, catching Timothy's eye in the process. Mary turned her attention back to Magdalene and Matthew at her side, before she moved the blanket which slightly masked the baby's face as she had been suckling earlier, "Sweethearts, this is Tilly..."

"Tilly...?" Magdalene screwed her face up slightly and glanced across to her father, "Tilly?"

"Well, my love, it is a shortened name for Matilda."

"Oh, so she _does_ have an M name, like us..." Maggie flicked her thumb between herself and her brother, Matthew, who was watching how the baby moved her eyes around as if focusing upon something before she opened her mother, like a guppy.

"Yes, Maggie, she does..." Mary Eunice chortled to herself, wincing slightly from the fresh sutures they had sewn across her abdomen after delivery.

Martha saw her sister wince, witnessing the slight atmosphere between Timothy and Eunice, and she gave a delicate smile, glancing to the children, "Children, your mother is exhausted and your new sister needs sleep. We can come back tomorrow and spend a little longer visiting mommy. Say your goodbyes and give mommy a kiss."

Both children did as they were told, gentle leaning over to give their mother a kiss upon the cheek. The two moved to their father, he lifted them both and pecked each upon their forehead before placing them with their aunt Martha to leave the room. He was glad of the loss of company, it meant he and Mary could talk, discuss what he had been trying to say before they had arrived.

Timothy glanced across to Mary Eunice as a nurse entered, she smiled and nodded, "I hope you don't mind I allowed them to visit..." she began, "Your daughter can drive a hard bargain, Mr. and Mrs. Howard..." she chortled before leaning to check upon baby Tilly, "Mrs. Howard, I can give you some rest now. I can take baby to the nursery and you can relax a little. We'll bring her back during feeding time." the nurse stated as she opened her arms to retrieve the baby before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Mary sat up, staring down at the pattern on the blanket draped over her thighs, "What did you want to tell me, Timothy...?" she questioned lightly, her eyes only flicking up once to glance over at him before returning to the pattern, tracing it with her eyes.

Shoving his hands down into his trouser pockets, Timothy crossed the room, his eyes fixed upon Mary Eunice. He swallowed hard before he sighed, exhaling slowly, "Mary...I think it's time..." he began, retrieving a small cloth from his pocket. He took the seat beside the bed and placed his hand over hers, "I want you to have this..." he turned over her hand and placed the cloth within her palm.

Furrowing her brows delicately, Mary Eunice gave a nod before she moved her other hand to her palm and began opening the cloth within. She stared down into the cloth -a handkerchief- and in the center was a ring. Sparkling, shimmering in the light. The blonde turned her face slightly to gaze at Timothy questioningly, he was no longer in the chair beside her bedside.

"Timothy...?"

"Mary, I-I, will you become my wife?" he questioned. He did not need a verbal answer, her expression was enough to tell him she would spend the rest of her days with him.

**End.**


End file.
